


Grab a Glass

by Thunderhel



Series: Monster Haus [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dullahan Dex, M/M, Magic AU, Monster Haus AU, Vampire Nursey, blood cw, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderhel/pseuds/Thunderhel
Summary: Nursey has been a vampire his entire life and he knows he wouldn't have it any other way. He loves the night and his heightened senses and his mothers' shapeshifting abilities. Everything is fine, with the small exception of his horrible aversion to seeing blood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked _"so canon nursey is squeamish about blood. what if vampire nursey was, too?"_  
>  Originally posted on **[Tumblr](http://dexondefense.tumblr.com/post/152319160947/so-canon-nursey-is-squeamish-about-blood-what-if)**. Part of the **[Monster Haus AU](http://dexondefense.tumblr.com/tagged/monster-haus/chrono)**.  
>  **WARNING:** This is humor but there is lots of blood, including it being consumed.

“Every single day, every day, I’m like ‘there is nothing more stupid that Nursey could do today to surprise me. There’s no way.”

Nursey groaned into his hands, sprawled out on his back on the beaten up old futon they kept in the basement. “Shut up.”

“And every day you prove me wrong. It is actually incredible.”

“Leave me alone,” Nursey moaned. He knew there was no chance of that happening, but it was worth a shot. He lowered one hand gingerly, blinking a few times as the insulation and wooden beams that made up the ceiling came into focus. The world was still spinning a little, tilting to the side and making it hard to focus for too long, but it was better than it had been.

Nursey let out a shuddering breath. He was okay, he was fine, he was-

Going to be sick.

His stomach rolled as he heard Dex curse, that noise like the crackle of a fire not quite drowning out the sound of his vigorous scrubbing. Nursey couldn’t even see Dex or the mess. He could only hear the sounds of his cleaning, but the image was waiting for him, etched onto his eyelids every time he blinked.

It had been such a good day really. He had passed his literature exam, and was pretty hype for the next assignment. He had just thought he would pop down to the basement for a quick snack. Bitty had given him his own mini fridge down there, hidden away in a closet on the other side of the basement from the beer fridge and wrapped in caution tape, but Nursey appreciated the gesture anyway. His own private fridge for his blood supply.

He had no idea how one bag had burst.

Burst was opportune word at the moment, not leaked or been left open, burst. When Nursey had opened the fridge he had almost thrown up on the spot. Blood had been everywhere, covering the outside of the other tightly sealed bags and dripping down from the upper racks. The smell was overpowering and a puddle had begun to form beneath the door as Nursey stumbled back. Luckily he had made it to the futon before he passed out. He hadn’t remembered making it to the futon exactly, in fact he thought he remembered slamming against the cold concrete before everything went black. But he had woken up on the futon, with Dex leaning over the back to chirp at him.

Everyone always said Dex looked almost human except for the eyes, but Nursey knew that wasn’t true. When Dex grinned, a true excited and unrestrained smile, the corners of his mouth stretched way too far back and his too many teeth seemed to sharpen in his joy.

It was hideous and horrifying. Usually Nursey was in love with it. Given the circumstances, he had not found it as endearing. Still, Dex had offered to clean up the mess so Nursey didn’t have to face it again.

“Seriously, man,” Dex continued and Nursey hissed under his breath. “What kind of vampire is squeamish about blood?”

“I’m not squeamish,” Nursey insisted, gesturing with one hand and keeping his eyes locked on a particularly fluffy piece of insulation. If he just kept staring at it, he wouldn’t risk getting another image of the fridge. “I just…don’t like it all out like that.”

“Have you never drank live?” Dex pressed, sounding far too amused.

Nursey winced, gripping the sides of the futon as he tried to count the number of knots in the nearest beam; anything to keep back the hazy memories trying to rise to the forefront of his thoughts. “It just, it belongs in bags,” he concluded.

“No it does not,” Dex told him cheerfully. “It belongs in humans. Their hearts pump it and push it through their veins and it moves all through them and then someone harvests it and you drink it.”

“Stop,” Nursey pleaded, feeling the stomach roll again.

“All right, all right, don’t throw up on the carpet. I’m not cleanin’ that shit up.”

“Noted.”

Nursey didn’t have to look to know Dex wasn’t wearing anything protective to deal with the blood. He had grabbed a scrubbing brush from the laundry room and simply set in. Not that blood meant anything to a demon, but Nursey still felt like maybe he should have worn gloves. Nursey would have worn gloves.

“Thanks for doing this,” Nursey managed after a few unsteady breaths. “I appreciate it.”

“It’s not about you,” Dex told him quickly. “If Bitty or the captains find out about this we are both dead.”

“Why you?”

“I don’t know, we always get roped together so I’m fairly certain I’ll get chewed out for this too.”

Nursey rubbed his eyes, humming in the affirmative. “Still, I owe you one.”

“Damn straight you do.” Nursey heard Dex’s joints pop as he straightened back up. “Okay, it still smells pretty strongly, but I might just be more sensitive to it. No idea what Bitty is gonna be able to make of it, but at least the blood is all up.”

Nursey sighed. The smell was still overpowering to him, but the smell he was used to. It was just the visual to go with it that was upsetting. Then he made a mistake.

Thinking, foolishly, that it was now safe, Nursey rolled onto his side to look at Dex, and froze.

There were splotches of red and brown dotting his worn work shirt, trails of blood splatter running down the front. The scrubbing brush was dangling at his side, two long red-stained fingers hooked through the handle. The once white bristles were painted crimson, with drops of red dripping down into the bucket of cleaning solution at his feet. As horrifying of an image as it was, Nursey could hardly focus on it for all his attention was drawn to Dex’s other hand. It was raised to his face and couldn’t have been more scarlet if had dipped his hand in a bucket of paint.

Nursey watched, half with interest and half with the same horrifying fascination reserved for car accidents as Dex crooked his fingers and drew a line with his tongue along the nearest one. There was a streak of red along the corner of his lip. It looked like smeared lipstick, Nursey thought wildly. Dex narrowed his eyes and turned to Nursey, the fire in his irises seemed to intensify.

“Is this AB? You let a bag of AB explode? Are these all AB? Fuck you’re so stupid rich.”

But Nursey was barely listening, the picture of all that blood making his stomach roll and his head lighten and the sight of Dex’s tongue flicking across his fingers doing something else entirely and it was all too much to handle at once.

With a groan Nursey flopped down on his back, images of blood swarming across his vision and leaving grey and white patches in its wake. “Fuck,” he hissed as he felt the darkness of unconsciousness slipping back across him.

The last thing he heard before he passed out a second time was Dex’s annoyed sigh, followed by a _“really?”_

The last thing he thought was that William Poindexter was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on the **[tumblr.](http://dexondefense.tumblr.com)**


End file.
